


High Fives

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Kids 7 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2007)</p>
<p>JD plays his first soccer game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Fives

"I'd better check on him," Buck said, turning to Chris and Vin as the referee blew his whistle, signaling the end of the game.

"Is JD okay?" Vin asked, clinging to Chris's leg, and trying to spot the younger boy.

Chris wrapped his arm around his son, and nodded. "Buck will make sure he's okay," he reassured the seven-year-old.

JD had just played in his first soccer game of the season. He had been excited about the prospect for weeks, regaling all of them with highlights of his practices, demonstrating his "winning kick" stance every chance he had, and practicing "high fives" with everyone within reach.

His excitement had reached fever pitch that morning, and the young boy had jumped out of bed a full hour early and was in his uniform and at the front door long before the rest of his family had finished their breakfasts.

His coach, Mr. Jamison, believing that each and every child should have a chance to play, regardless of ability, had made sure all of his team members had been in the game at least once. JD had entered the game near the end, with just twenty minutes to go, and despite his enthusiasm, had had a rough time of it. Being smaller than nearly all of the other children meant that he was easily outdistanced. Most of his time on the field had been spent chasing after the action. It also meant that JD was easily knocked down, and the five-year-old had landed on his bottom more than once while the game continued on around him.

The young child had also been still learning the rules, evidenced by the two times he had not only touched the ball with his hands, but picked it up and tried to run for the goal, only to be brought to a halt by the shrill sound of the ref's whistle.

At the end, the scoreboard told the sad tale: JD's team had lost 6-0.

"Y' think he's gonna be sad 'bout losing the game?" Vin asked, his eyes following Buck across the grass.

"He might be," Chris admitted. "But if he is, Buck will take care of him." 

Dodging other small players and their families, Buck crossed the playing field, heading for his son. Finally reaching him, and expecting to find a distraught and inconsolable little boy, Buck got down on his knees and rested his hands on JD's shoulders.

JD looked up at his dad. "Did you watch me?"

"Yeah, buddy. How ya doin'?" Buck asked. 

With a grin that stretched from ear to ear, JD bounced up and down on his toes, landed a "high five" on Buck's palm, and exclaimed, "I was awesome!" 

 

~end~

Idea shamelessly stolen from a grocery store commercial.


End file.
